Jacob
Entrance Pelican A Pelican drops off Jacob to the Battlefield Special Attacks Neutral B - Duel SMGs Jacob gets out two SMGs and starts Shooting at the Opponent, this can be cancelled if Jacob gets hit, if Jacob gets 50% or 80% Damage, he will Shoot at the Opponent Crazy Side B - Warthog Jacob will drive his Warthog and Rams the Opponents, he can also get of the Warthog, if the Warthog gets hit it will Explode Up B - Jetpack Jacob will use his Jectpack, if it's hit, Jacob drops off and The Jetpack flys off Down B - Plasma Grenade Jacob would throws 1, 2, 3 or 4 Plasma Grenades at the Opponent, it's also a Useable Weapon if Jacob miss the Throw, If hold so long, it will Explode Final Smash - Mantis Madness Jacob will get in a Mantis, after 12 Seconds of the Madness, Jacob gets out of it Neutral B - Machine Gun It will shoot the Opponent with it's Machine Gun Side B - Step on The Mantis will step on the Dround casue the Ground to Rumble Rocks to hit the Opponent Up B - Rockets It will shoot Rockets up and it will hit the Opponent Down B - Machine Gun and Rockets It will shoot Rockets and it's Machine Gun at the Opponent KOSFX KOSFX1: "Crap" KOSFX2: "You Fuck" Star KOSFX: "SHHHHHHIIIIIIII" Screen KOSFX: "Damn it" Taunts Up: "No, i think you are Stupid" Sd: *Claping* Dn: "Ok, i think you just Screw up this time" Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: "Yeah thanks, Everyone" Victory 2: "Better then Losing" Victory 3: *Dancing* Victory 4 (Vs John): "Take that John" Victory 5 (With Bubbyaustin and Cpend7): *Dancing* Lose/Clap: *Punching his Fist on the Ground Repeating and says "Damn it"* Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose TBA Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description TBA Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- ??? *Dash Attack- ??? Tilt Attacks *Side- Punch! *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Smashes *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Aerials *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws *Grab- ??? *Pummel- ??? *Forward- ??? *Back- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Others *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Icon Halo Logo Victory Music https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h6oHQhDM73w -Halo 2 Anniversary OST - Genesong (feat. Steve Vai) Kirby Hat TBA Exclusive stickers TBA TrophyEdit Description TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec Snake: Otacon, who's that Spartan Otacon: That's Jacob, he's a Spartan who was in the UNSC Snake: What happened Otacon: He quit the UNSC Snake: Quit? Otacon: He still fights the Covenant Snake: Isn't The Strom Covenant? Otacon: What? Snake: Ok, i think i know much info of him Daily Buglin' Jameson: Parker, i heard that Jacob is a Spartan Parker: Yes Jameson: Give me Proof Parker: Ok of Jacob in a Pelican Parker: See Jameson: Give me more Proof Jacob: *Shoots Parker* Jameson: WOAH!!!! Jacob: I think you found you're new Photo Man of Jacob working for Jameson Jameson: Sure Palutena's Guidance Pit: Palutena!!!! Jacob: What are you yelling Pit: You took her and now you're going have you know what Jacob: Fuck that Booty, what she got a Nice Ass Pit: GRRRRRRRRRRR Jacob: Don't get mad Pit: Fine -_- Abby Vesa Calling Abby Vesa: George, Stocking II, can you tell me, about Jacob Stocking II and George: Um, we, um, We didn't gave him Admin Abby Vesa: Really? George: We don't know much about him Abby Vesa: Yeah me too Jacob: I heard that George, Stocking II and Abby Vesa: O_O Extra Colors & Costumes *White (Normal) *Red *Blue *Purple *Black and White *USA *Green Category:Playable Characters Category:Human Category:Male Category:Heros Category:America Category:Vore Characters Category:Bisexul Characters